WCWPP - Winx Club Witness Protection Program
by littlepinksock
Summary: The Specialists went missing, but then the Winx are gone on a mission before they get back. The mission lasts three years, three years in which both the boys and girls have no clue about the others' whereabouts (except Daphne and Thoren). But now the wait is over, what will happen now that our favourite two groups are back together, and why won't the Trix ever just stay caught.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so it has been a really long time since I have written anything, and so I give you something. The weird thing is I have about three stories in the planning stage, but this one came to me basically fully formed (I sound like J.K. Rowling don't I), so I wrote it and this is what it is. Just so you know I am using the cannon up until where we are now, even though it pains me, because one it fits with the events and two I have a soft spot for Thoren and Daphne, amongst all the other new stuff I hate (do not get me started on the stinking 8-10 transformations they have, depending on what you count).**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is my first Winx Club story, if you don't like, than don't read, oh and as you have probably gathered I don't own Winx Club.**

**Enjoy!**

I see a flash of red hair, and my heart stops for a second.

Then a second later I realize it's not her, it can't be her, because she is on Earth in hiding with her friends. I know this every time I see red hair and yet every time my heart stops, thinking it could be her.

I sigh as I continue walking down Fairy lane in Magix City, to the restaurant where I am meeting my boyfriend. Boyfriend still feels weird to say that, even though we've been dating for three years. I guess missing your sister and dating her boyfriend's cousin can do that to you, don't get me wrong though, Sky totally approves of us.

When I get to the entrance of _The Blue Wing_, I am pleased to see Thoren's restaurant picking skills are still top notch. This restaurant, like most we go to is fancy, but not too fancy, pseudo fancy as Thoren calls it, and I love it. The pretty blue accents everywhere and the distinct lack of table clothes (which anyone who knows me will tell you, I detest) are my favourite parts. With this in mind, a smile comes to my face as I look around for Thoren, seeing him towards the left side of the restaurant and make my way to him.

"Hey Daph," he says as I arrive using the nickname he came up with about two years ago when he got fed up with saying my whole name. I believe he huffed and declared that my name was too long to keep saying, and that he would call me Daph, which stuck and has never left. Nicknames, one of the many things I missed when I was in ethereal form, but enough about that, back to the date.

"Hey yourself, Thoren," I smile back as I sit down across from him.

"So what's going on with you?" he asks leaning forward.

"You know, teaching history to fairies, most of which barely pay attention. What about you?" I say smiling at him.

"You know, dodging Sky's questions, and occasionally Riven's fists," he says back in the same tone.

"Still? I'd have thought he would have calmed down by now, it's been three years," I say surprised, I guess Sky loves Bloom way more than I thought.

"Yeah well, you miss her Daph. Imagine how you'd feel in his place not even knowing where she is, that has to hurt," he says always thinking of others. Sure he was a little gruff at first, but that is just how he gets when he is defensive, underneath all that Thoren is a really nice guy, nice and sensitive.

"You have a point there, but he shouldn't have to wait much longer Ms. Faragonda told me Tecna's mission is almost over, so the girls can come home soon," I say happily, replaying her words in my head, _A few more weeks, that's it and everyone will be back, just a few more weeks Daphne._ I just wish I knew how many weeks was a few, but at least I know it's soon.

"Really, that is great news, no more being prodded for answers and having to run away before a temper blows, I can finally talk to my cousin and his friends like normal human beings, yay!" Thoren says excitedly making me giggle like a little girl, something I haven't done in years and it feels good. After that we order, talk some more, get our food, and keep talking into the night. By the time our date is over, my spirits are up and I realize that my sister is coming home soon so I should be happy.

"Bye Daph," Thoren says with a kiss on my lips as he climbs on his hover bike to go, "Sure you don't want a ride?" he says looking at me sadly.

"I'm sure Thoren, and you know the pout doesn't work on me," I say with a smirk.

"Okay I surrender," he says his hands up defensively for a few seconds before he puts them on the handle bars and revs the engine, "See you next week, love you Daph," he says putting his helmet on.

"Love you too, Thoren," I say as I wave to him while he takes off with one backward glance towards me.

Soon after, I start walking into the quiet dark night, my thoughts still on my sister and the events that lend to the Winx Club being separated and their boyfriends confused for three long years…

**So what do you think? Let me know, let me know please. Also you know what, this time my updating skills are far superior so tomorrow, or I guess tonight, I will be posting the next chapter (because I have it written), and from then on once a week, probably before I watch Once Upon a time (gotta love that show) because like I said before the story is fully formed in my head, I just need to write it down.**

**Again don't forget to REVIEW, trust me it doesn't take that long, and a reply could come your way too.**

**Till next time,**

**Lps**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, told you I'd update. Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy and remember I don't own Winx Club, just the plot!**

Three Years Ago…

"Stupid Pixies, you'll never beat us now that we have the power of the Legendarium!" Icy cackled as she sent an ice blast at Bloom, who put up her shield just in time. This time instead of conjuring up creatures with the Legendarium, Selena had just made the Trix themselves stronger.

"Selena, stop this please. I know you, you are better than this, don't let them deceive you. Come with me and my friends, we can be best friends again and you can be the fairy you were always meant to be. Please!" Bloom said trying to reason with the wielder of the Legendarium.

"Hate to disappoint you Bloom, but we stopped being friends a long time ago, and besides I like being a witch, this is fun!" she laughed as Bloom looked at her in horror.

"You don't mean that, you can't mean that," Bloom sobbed falling to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry, but I can and do mean that. So long Bloom, hope they destroy you quickly, actually no I don't," Selena said with a wave before going back to the floating Cloud Tower, as the Trix smirked evilly.

"I like her Icy, can we keep her," Stormy inquired.

"Sure we can sister, but let's get rid of these pathetic fairies first," she laughed in response, Darcy nodding and smirking in the background before they came together to build up a combined attacked.

"Dark icy tornado!" they cried as they sent it at us. We tried to hold it back but it was no use, the girls and I just got thrown against a nearby building like ragdolls.

"Uhh," I groaned getting up and looking around. Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna were getting up, Flora was out cold, and it looked like Aisha was having trouble moving as if she broke something. _This does not look good, why are the Trix so hard to beat,_ I thought exasperatedly.

"Huh, and I thought that would finish them, oh well let's just topple that building on top of them and be done with it," Darcy shrugged as her sisters agreed and they built up another attack. Seeing this Bloom and Tecna raced over the Flora while Stella and Musa raced to Aisha, while I just raced to get out of there, almost having forgotten the two fallen Winx (not that I would ever tell Bloom).

The girls and I had just managed to fly out of there when the building collapsed.

"That was a close one," Stella said looking back at the fallen building as they placed Aisha and Flora in a safe spot nearby.

"Yeah really close. Wait the people! There were people in that building we have to save them!" Bloom yells, always the heroic one, about to fly over there when a hand catches her wrist.

"Bloom, we got this, you girls go fight the Trix," Sky said while the other guys nodded, they are pretty heroic too.

"You sure?" she said worriedly.

"Yes, now go," Sky said trying to shoo her.

"Okay, Sky, just promise me you guys will be safe," she said in response.

"Yeah don't die on us," Musa said sarcastically poking Riven in the chest.

"Alright, alright, we'll be careful, now go," Riven says smirking, as Musa salutes him. We then fly off to go fight the Trix, but not before looking back at the boys one more time.

The fighting continues for a while before we succeed in knocking out Stormy, which prompts the Trix to fall back.

"We'll be back you little pixies, and we will beat you!" Icy yelled as she and Darcy carried Stormy back to Cloud Tower.

"Woo hoo! We did it, so long Witches!" Musa cheers as the girls high five. Her and Tecna then proceed to help Aisha to a nearby tree to lean against, while Stella and Bloom wake Flora up.

"Uhh, my head hurts" Flora says going to stand, but having to lean against Bloom in the end to stay up.

"Now let's get the boys and go home, I'm exhausted," Stella exclaimed slumping a little.

"You and me both Stel," Bloom said looking around, "Uh where are they?"

"Hmm, well the building they went into is over there so- oh no it's even more collapsed then before!" Tecna exclaims as all of us whip our heads around to look in that direction before running over there, leaving Aisha against the tree.

"Did you see the guys that went in this building?" Bloom asks a nearby woman when we get there.

"Oh yes, they were very brave. They went in there and saved all of us, but then they went back in to check for survivors one last time and that's when a spell, I think, hit the building causing it to fall on them," she explains tears in her eyes as we watch her in shock.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll take it from here, you can go home now," Flora says gently to the woman, who nods before going on her way. A few seconds later we come out of our shock and start looking for the boys.

"Sky, Sky! Where are you?" Bloom cried searching through the wreckage, the others following suit calling their own boyfriend's names and occasionally using magic to move debris. I cared for Thoren at that time, but we weren't dating yet, so I had no clue what my sister and her friends were going through. Even so, I could still feel the pain every one of the Winx was feeling, not knowing what happened to their boyfriends. As the day went on we accumulated a pile of debris already lifted from the wreckage, but no boys, not even one (and there were 8 of them to find, so it shouldn't have been that hard).

"This is no use, were not going to find them," Musa said sitting down exasperated some time in mid-afternoon.

"You're giving up, just like that Musa?" Bloom asks, "We can't give up we have to find them to at least get closure, even if they-they are-" she breaks down into tears before she can finish, Stella holding her firmly.

"Daphne, girls, I found Thoren!" we hear Tecna shout before we can even think about giving up anymore, and fly over there quickly.

"Thoren, oh my god," I breathed landing right beside him, before kneeling down to see if he's okay.

"Thoren, Thoren, come on wake up please," I said shaking him repeatedly. I was worried, I wasn't sure how I felt about him at the time, but knew I cared for him, so I didn't question it when tears started falling from my eyes. I sat there, the girls around me for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, waiting for a response.

"Cough- Daphne -cough?" I hear a ragged voice say. I look up only to fling myself into his arms in relief and happiness.

"Glad to see –cough- you too Daphne," Thoren says wrapping his arms around me, which I just melt into feeling complete bliss, before he winces and I move to get off him.

"Oh right you're injured, let's get you back to the ship while the other girls keep looking, shouldn't be too long now that we've found one of you," I say sheepishly, noticing his pain. Then, before he can ask any questions I pick him up with Bloom's help and fly him to the ship, laying him there to rest while we go back to keep searching.

Unfortunately, for my optimism we were no closer by nightfall, which prompted a call to Ms. Faragonda with a recount of what happen. She told us to come home with who we had, and that she'd send a rescue mission in the morning. And so the girls and I reluctantly went back to Alfea via Stella transport as Tecna could not fly the ship on her own.

Once there, Aisha, Flora and Thoren went to the nurse to get fixed up while the rest of the girls and I went to bed. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay with Thoren until he got better, but he insisted and gave me an adorable pout which I couldn't resist, meaning I went to bed as well. The night was a long one for the Winx Club though, who woke up several times during the night screaming with nightmares of dead boyfriends. In the end, they slept in their living room, and I ended up sleeping with them to help keep the nightmares away.

In the morning we all shuffled into Ms. Faragonda's office to discuss what happened.

"It's alright, just keep me posted on your progress Saladin," we heard her say on our way in, causing us to exchange a look, but having more pressing issues at hand, we decided to leaving it for the time being. Already in the office were Ms. Griselda standing beside Ms. Faragonda's chair, Aisha in a wheel-chair in front of her desk, Flora sitting next to her on a chair, still looking a little dizzy, and Thoren sitting on the other chair with a pair of crutches beside him.

I ran up immediately and put my arms around his neck hugging him, while the other girls came up to stand behind the chairs facing her desk. As they stood there Ms. Faragonda looked at each of them in turn, before sighing.

"There's no point in lying, Saladin and the boys from Red Fountain have been up and looking for hours, but so far they haven't found anything," she said to a few gasps, while those of us that came in later finally understood what we heard, "He will, however, be keeping me updated, so hope is not lost yet, but there is another matter I wish to discuss," she paused, "That of going into hiding," she finally looking around at the girls and one boy. I did not expect that course of action at the time, but looking back it seems to be the best course of action

"But Ms. F we can handle ourselves against the Trix, we don't need to hide, just maybe a new power," Musa says not wanting to back down from a fight, all the girls voicing their agreement with her except Stella who I notice is staying strangely quiet.

"Yes well, the fact of the matter is with Aisha being paralyzed from the waist down (Stella and Bloom gasp at this, while Flora hangs her head already knowing the diagnosis), Flora's brain being fragile, Thoren needing to heal as well, and no sign of the boys, it is probably better to go into hiding for now," she says in response, giving pretty good reasoning. But I can tell there is something she's not telling us, why go into hiding so just a few can heal? And it's not like the Winx and I can't handle ourselves without the boys.

"Well then we will just have to stay here until they heal, Alfea is surrounded by magical protection, so we should be fine," Bloom says indignantly, she makes a good point, but can tell it is going to be counter acted, so I am not too surprised by what Ms. Faragonda says next.

"Yes Bloom, but you and I both know this is the first place they'd look for you and that our magical protection has been no match for them before," she says looking sorry too that we can't stay here.

"Which is why you girls need to go into hiding and soon. Ms. Faragonda and I have already agreed that it is best, and I believe Ms. Stella and the baby inside of her would agree as well," Ms. Griselda says smiling at Stella, while the girls and I all look at her shock. I knew there was something other reason to go into hiding, but did not expect this at all.

"You-you know?" a shocked Stella asks in a small voice, so different from her normal big cheerful voice.

"I-uh-I might have overheard you talking with Brandon, the other day," Ms. Griselda says sheepishly.

"Right well, I guess we're going into hiding," Stella says cutting off Bloom who was about to say something. I figured she was going to ask about the baby, so I did not question further when she kept her mouth shut after that.

From there Ms. Faragonda explained the protection plan. Flora and Aisha were to go to Nabu's estate on Andros to heal, and return we they were better. Next I was to stay at Alfea and complete my teaching duties while taking care of Thoren, who would be moved to Red Fountain once Professor Saladin returned. The third group, Bloom, Stella, and Musa, were to go to Los Angeles on Earth to protect Stella's baby, and consequently Musa's baby as well (who knew). Lastly, Tecna was to go on a special mission with Roxy, and to this day I have no clue what it was or where they went.

The next day, we all went our separate ways, but I don't think any of us will ever forget that day for the rest of our lives, even the boys who Saladin found a week later. Ms. Faragonda decided it would be best if they didn't know where the girls were, and if the girls didn't know we had found them. Unfortunately, I don't think Ms. Faragonda knew the pain that decision would cause both parties, which is the same pain that after three years will finally be alleviated in a few weeks.

**Well, there you go, let me know what you think, and if you expected any of this. As I said before the next chapter will be up next Sunday, probably Monday because of thanksgiving busyness, but don't worry it will be up. Lastly, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Yours,**

**Lps**


End file.
